Growing the game of tennis and growing the business of tennis can be accelerated by engaging children in the game at an early age. Tennis and other racquet sports are challenging skill games which, require quite a bit of practice to master. It can be difficult to keep children engaged in games that require great concentration and patience. This is also true of the majority of recreational players of all ages. The tennis industry must continue to develop new methods of engaging players early and keeping them for the long term to ensure continued economic viability.
In order to attract and keep more players, particularly children, various efforts are being made to simplify the game with small racquets, foam balls, small nets, and reduced size courts. While these efforts are steps in the right direction, there is an element of the programs that still requires refinement, the racquets. The racquets for children have seen improvements in recent years. Children's racquets now are small and lightweight, with small grips, but there is a need for something even more engaging and entertaining